Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-5k - 6}{7k} \times \dfrac{1}{4}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{(-5k - 6) \times 1} {(7k) \times 4}$ $x = \dfrac{-5k - 6}{28k}$